Together
by NichanJung
Summary: "Aku mencintai kalian semua, Seventeen." Sepenggal kisah kebersamaan Seventeen. Friendhsip, Rate T, litbit Meanie-Seunghan inside.


"Together"

Cast: All Member of Seventeen

Genre: Friendship

Rate: T

Lenght: Oneshoot

~ SVT ~

Sore itu langit kota Seoul sangat cerah. Gurat-gurat senja perlahan terlukis pada kanvas langit yang terbentang luas. Warna-warni goresan lukisan Sang Pencipta berpadu dengan gerakan perlahan awan-awan selembut kapas. Angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus, membelai manja setiap benda dan makhluk yang bisa disentuhnya. Suasana yang benar-benar sempurna untuk menikmati pergantian hari menjadi malam.

Di sinilah ketiga belas remaja lelaki itu berada, berbaring di rerumputan, menatap langit senja yang indah. Dengan tangan yang saling bergenggaman, senyum manis dan tulus terpancar dari wajah tampan mereka. Mereka berbaring membentuk lingkaran dengan kepala yang saling berdekatan.

"Kalian tahu, berada di sini bersama dengan kalian adalah salah satu hal yang sangat aku syukuri sepanjang hidupku."

"Aku setuju denganmu, Jeonghan Hyung. Menjadi bagian dari Seventeen benar-benar anugerah bagiku." Timpal Minghao.

"Kurasa kita semua merasakan hal yang sama, kita selalu bangga dan bahagia menjadi bagian dari grup ini, iya kan?" Tanya Seungcheol.

"Tentu saja, Hyung."

"Ayyyy."

"Yo Yo Captain."

Jawab Seokmin, Seungkwan dan Soonyoung dengan heboh, persis seperti kebiasaan ketiganya. Sementara member lainnya hanya mengangguk setuju, bahkan Wonwoo hanya tersenyum dengan sangat manis.

"Entah apa yang terjadi denganku sekarang jika aku tidak bersama dengan kalian." Semuanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Jeonghan.

"Hey, ayo membahas jika kita tidak bersama kira-kira apa yang akan kita lakukan? Masing-masing dari kita." Celutuk Seungcheol.

"Mulai dari yang tertua, Hyung." Seru Chan yang diangguki oleh member lainnya. 95-Lines memutar matanya malas, selalu seperti ini.

"Tidak-tidak, kali ini aku ingin mendengarkannya secara random. Aku sudah malas dengan urutan tertua ke termuda ataupun sebaliknya." Jawab Jisoo.

"Nah, Jisoo benar. Aku setuju." Tambah Seungcheol.

"Begitupun aku," lanjut Jeonghan.

"Ayyy, bilang saja kalian malas menjadi yang pertama yang harus menjawab." Cibir Seungkwan.

"Oke, di mulai dari Seungkwan." Perintah Seungcheol, "Tidak ada penolakan," lanjutnya saat Seungkwan akan memprotes.

"Huh, mentang-mentang tertua selalu seenaknya." Celutuk Seungkwan masih belum terima dengan perintah Seungcheol.

"Sudahlah, jawab saja biar cepat selesai." Kali ini Jun yang berbicara.

"Aku mungkin akan menyelesaikan sekolahku dan akan tetap mencoba ikut audisi menyanyi." Semuanya mengangguk. Seungkwan memang tidak akan jauh-jauh dari menyanyi, seolah itu sudah menyatu dengan dirinya, bakat alami.

"Kurasa aku juga tidak akan jauh berbeda dengan Seungkwan. Kalian tahu aku sangat suka menyanyi. Aku memang ingin menjadi penyanyi dari aku kecil." Timpal Seokmin.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Minghao-ya?"

"Aku? Heumm, entahlah. Aku sudah belajar _martial art_ , main musik dan _b-boying_ semenjak aku kecil. Aku menyukai itu semua. Tapi aku tidak ada gambaran akan seperti apa aku jika tidak di sini bersama kalian." Jawab Minghao.

"Kau bisa melakukan banyak hal, Hao-ya. Kau mempunyai banyak bakat dan wajahmu juga tampan. Kurasa kau bisa ikut casting dan bermain film seperti Jun." Ujar Jeonghan.

Jun mengangguk lalu menambahkan, "Aku memang sudah menjadi artis di China semenjak kecil, mungkin aku akan melanjutkan karirku sebagai artis di sana. Dan kurasa pendapat Jeonghan Hyung bisa terjadi, Hao-ya." Jun melemparkan senyum menenangkan ke arah Minghao yang dibalasnya dengan anggukan kecil.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Jisoo?" Tanya Seungcheol.

"Kalian tahu aku hidup berdua dengan ibuku. Membuatnya bahagia adalah tujuan utamaku. Ibuku sempat ingin aku menjadi seorang pilot. Jadi mungkin aku akan menjadi seperti yang diinginkan ibu, menyelesaikan sekolahku dan melanjutkan ke sekolah penerbangan. Itu terdengar sangat keren, bukan?"

"Tentu saja, seorang Hong Jisoo selalu penuh dengan hal-hal keren." Cibir Jeonghan.

"Oh, ayolah Jeonghan. Itu kenyataan. Tanyakan pada Hoshi dan Chan dan mereka akan sangat setuju, benarkan Soonyoung? Chan?" Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat kedua jempolnya, menyetujui pernyataan hyung Amerikanya.

"Kurasa Soonyoung dan Jihoon sudah memiliki gambaran tentang masa depan mereka lebih jelas dari kita semuanya."

"Hyung, tidak sesederhana itu juga." Balas Soonyoung. "Aku memang menyukai menari dan selalu ingin menarikan semua hal yang ada di kepalaku. Menari memang menjadi bagian dariku sudah sangat lama. Tapi untuk menjadi seorang penari profesional dan diakui oleh orang lain, itu bukan perkara mudah. Tapi yah, aku memang ingin menjadi penari ataupun seorang koreografer," lanjutnya.

"Dan Jihoon akan menjadi seorang komposer lagu yang handal." Jihoon hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Wonwoo. Semuanya sudah tahu Jihoon begitu mencintai musik.

"Dan kau akan menjadi apa Wonwoo?" Mendengar namanya disebut, Wonwoo menoleh ke arah Jeonghan.

"Entahlah hyung, aku menyukai musik, aku juga menyukai novel dan buku-buku."

"Kau cocok menjadi penulis ataupun editor, hyung." Celutuk Mingyu.

"Aku setuju dengan Mingyu." Tambah Soonyoung.

"Tapi Wonwoo hyung juga sangat cocok menjadi seorang model, dia bertubuh tinggi, ramping, dan tampan." Ujar Seokmin, member lain mengangguk setuju.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku terlalu malas untuk semua kegiatan itu, hehehe." Jawab Wonwoo/

"Kau ini, ubahlah kebiasaan malasmu itu, Jeon." Timpal Jihoon, sedangkan Wonwoo hanya cengengesan.

"Mungkin aku akan mencoba menjadi model, seperti adikku sekarang. Ah, dia begitu keren." Wonwoo berdecak kagum mengingat adiknya yang tumbuh semakin tampan dan keren.

"Mingyu Hyung, bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Chan, membuyarkan kekaguman Wonwoo tentang adiknya. Wonwoo ikut menoleh ke arah Mingyu.

"Aku akan ke Italia untuk belajar memasak secara profesional lalu menjadi koki yang handal dan membuka restoran atau cafe milikku sendiri."

"Aku akan menjadi pelanggan tetapmu, Mingyu-ya."

"Begitupun aku." Seokmin dan Soonyoung saling ber-toss ria.

"Lebih baik aku menutup restoranku sebelum kalian datang menjadi pelangganku." Kelakar Mingyu. Semuanya tertawa mendengar ujaran Mingyu. Bukan tanpa alasan, keduanya sangat suka makan dan bisa membuat Mingyu bangkrut dengan cepat.

"Hey, kau jahat sekali kepada kami. Jika Wonwoo yang bilang begitu kau akan menyetujuinya dengan sangat cepat." Wonwoo tertawa melihat Soonyoung yang merajuk.

"Tentu saja, Wonwoo hyung itu kesayanganku dan apapun untuknya." Mingyu mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Wonwoo yang di balas pukulan pelan di bahunya.

"Jangan berlovey dovey di sini, kalian ini." Jeonghan mengkritik seraya melirik Seungcheol, ia cemburu sebenarnya.

"Sekarang giliran mu, Seungcheol-ah." Jisoo mengalihkan pembicaraan. Bisa gawat jika Jeonghan menjadi _baper_.

"Aku rasa menjadi pemain sepak bola hal yang menyenangkan."

"Woah, itu sangat cocok denganmu, Hyung. Aku juga suka" Seru Mingyu kegirangan.

"Badanmu juga menunjang menjadi atlit bola." Tambah Jisoo.

"Tentu saja, aku memang lelaki tampan dengan badan yang bagus."

"Hentikan Choi Seungcheol, kau berlebihan sekali." Jeonghan benar-benar malas dengan kenarsisan leader mereka ini.

"Itu kenyataan kok," balas Seongcheol.

"Iyalah iya, terserahmu saja, Hyung." Ujar Jihoon. Member lain sepertinya sepakat dengan Jihoon.

Mereka terdiam sebentar, angin menerpa helai-helai rambut mereka. Memainkannya dengan lembut dan membuat beberapa helai menutupi wajah dan mata mereka. Beberapa member terlihat memejamkan matanya tapi tidak tidur. Hanya meresapi keindahan sore hari bersama sahabat-sahabat tersayang.

Jauh di dalam benak mereka, ini adalah salah satu momen yang tidak bisa dilupakan begitu saja. Di tengah padatnya jadwal , mereka masih bisa bersama dan saling bertukar cerita seperti ini. Selain itu, kegiatan seperti ini juga bisa membuat mereka semakin kuat karena dapat memahami satu sama lain.

Dari semua wajah, ekspresi Seungcheol yang paling bahagia. Sebagai leader di umurnya yang masih sangat muda, ia berhasil membawa grupnya menjadi seperti sekarang. Mendapatkan apresiasi yang luar biasa dari masyarakat dan insan industri musik. Beberapa penghargaan dan kemenangan mereka peroleh dalam kurang dari setahun debut mereka. Itu sungguh hal yang luar biasa, mengingat jumlah anggota mereka yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. Tapi Seungcheol berhasil menyatukan ketiga belas karakter menjadi satu kesatuan di dalam Seventeen.

"Jeonghan hyung, kau akan menjadi apa jika tidak bersama ?" Pertanyaan Seokmin memecahkan kesunyian yang sempat menyergap mereka beberapa saat.

"Aku ingin menjadi seorang guru."

"Guru?"

"Iya, kurasa menjadi seorang pendidik terutama untuk anak-anak akan sangat menyenangkan. Bukankah bocah-bocah itu terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan? Itu akan menjadi pekerjaan terbaik dan menyenangkan." Binar ketertarikan dan kebahagiaan terpancar dari wajah Jeonghan. Hanya dengan membayangkannya saja membuatnya bahagia. Lelaki yang sering dipanggil ' _eomma'_ oleh member ini memang memiliki hati yang lembut dan penyayang. Panggilan ' _cheonsa'_ juga begitu cocok dengannya.

"Kalau uri aegi mau jadi apa?" Tanya Jeonghan kepada Chan.

"Hyung,,, jangan panggil aku begitu. Aku sudah dewasa, Hyung." Chan merengek, ia tidak senang dipanggil seperti bayi kecil.

"Tapi kau adalah kesayanganku, anakku tersayang." Bantah Jeonghan. Chan merengut dan cemberut.

"Jadi Chan akan jadi apa ya kira-kira?"

"Chan akan sekolah dulu lalu Chan akan menjadi seorang penari, seperti keinginan Soonyoung hyung. Chan ingin seperti Michael Jackson."

"Kau pasti bisa, Chan-ah. Meskipun bersama dengan kami, kamu tetap bisa melanjutkan impianmu itu. Berlatihlah dengan tekun dan perhatikan apa arahan Soonyoung." Seungcheol menepuk kepala Chan berulang kali. Chan mengangguk dengan tersenyum kepada Seungcheol. Posisi Chan yang berada diantara Jeonghan dan Seungcheol membuatnya seperti merasa berada diantara kedua orang tuanya.

"Yang terakhir Vernon."

"Aku mungkin tetap berada di Amerika."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan di sana?"

"Belajar rap dengan lebih baik." Jawab Vernon.

"Pilihan yang bagus."

"Heumm, semua sudah kebagian kan?" Tanya Seungcheol.

"Sepertinya sudah Hyung." Jawab Chan.

"Sebenarnya jika kita tidak di sini bersama di dalam Seventeen, kita juga akan tetap menjadi seseorang. Hanya saja, takdir lebih menyayangi kita dan mempertemukan kita di sini di dalam sebuah kesatuan."

"Bukankah Tuhan terlalu baik pada kita?"

"Tuhan memberikan dan merencanakan yang terbaik buat kita, Jisoo hyung." Jisoo mengangguki Seungkwan.

"Tugas kita sekarang adalah membuat semakin kuat, semakin bersinar dan semakin bahagia. Kita juga harus membuat Carats dan manajemen merasa bahagia dan bangga karena kita." Tukas Seungcheol.

"Benar, Hyung." Jawab Jihoon. "Menjadi bagian dari industri musik Korea bukanlah hal mudah, kita sudah melewati masa-masa sulit untuk bisa diakui seperti sekarang. Tapi tugas kita belum berhenti sampai di sini. Masih banyak pekerjaan dan ujian yang akan menunggu kita di depan." Lanjutnya.

"Jihoon benar, ke depan akan semakin banyak keringat dan air mata yang mungkin akan menetes secara diam-diam. Akan semakin banyak kritikan, pujian, atau mungkin hinaan. Dicintai dan dibenci tidak mungkin bisa dilepaskan dari dunia ini, namun kita bertugas untuk bisa menahan semuanya dengan melakukan yang terbaik."

Member lain terdiam mendengarkan petuah Seungcheol. Dalam hati mereka bertekad melakukan semuanya dengan baik.

"Ada banyak senior kita yang sudah berhasil, meski ada juga yang hanya bertahan sebentar dan menghilang. Menjadi idol bukan hanya masalah bernyanyi dan menari, tapi bagaimana kita memperlakukan orang lain, menghargai sesama member, fans dan berbagai pihak yang nantinya bekerja sama dengan kita. Selama menjadi Co-MC beberapa saat yang lalu aku semakin merasakan perlunya bersikap baik dan menghargai orang lain di sekitar kita, iyakan Mingyu?"

"Benar, Hyung." Mingyu menjawab Jeonghan. "Meskipun kita berasal dari agensi yang tidak sebesar SM, YG ataupun JYP, tetapi kita punya kualitas dan keunikan tersendiri. Meski terkadang kita masih dipandang sebelah mata oleh beberapa pihak, kita hanya perlu mengeratkan genggaman dan bertekad membuat mereka melihat kita dengan mata bersinar nantinya."

"Lalu Caratss, mereka adalah sumber semangat kita. Sudah seharusnya kita memperlakukan mereka ibarat dewi. Tanpa mereka kita bukanlah apa-apa, tidak bermakna tanpa Caratss."

"Iya, kita semua menyetujui itu Seungkwan-ah."

"Aku menjadi fans SHINee sudah sekian lama. Melihat SHINee sunbae dan interaksi mereka dengan Shawol dan orang-orang di sekitar mereka membuatku belajar banyak hal dari mereka. Mereka bersama dengan shawol seperti dengan keluarga, bahkan Jonghyun Hyung tidak segan duduk di lantai dan berbicara dengan shawol seperti dengan noona-nya sendiri. Aku juga ingin seperti itu dengan Caratss, duduk bersama tanpa khawatir terluka dan tanpa perlu pengawal bejibun. Ingin berlari ke arah Carats saat kita memenangkan sesuatu, ingin menangis bersama Carats karena berbagi sesuatu yang menyedihkan atau terlalu membahagiakan bersama. Aku ingin bercengkrama dan bercanda dengan Caratss tanpa batas yang menghalangi." Wonwoo menepuk pundak Soonyoung.

"Mereka sudah melakukan banyak hal untuk kita. Mereka bekerja dan berkorban sebanyak yang kita lalukan juga. Karena itu aku ingin mencintai mereka setulus yang aku bisa, aku ingin menghargai mereka dengan semua kemampuan yang aku miliki." Jihoon bersuara, yang lainnya menganggukinya.

"Membahas Carats selalu membuatku terharu." Seungkwan menyapu ujung matanya yang berair. Member lain juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa haru yang begitu besar untuk fans tercinta mereka.

"Dan acara berbagi cerita kita diakhir dengan air mata." Seru Seokmin.

"Hehehe." Mereka terkekeh sebelum tertawa bersama.

"Oh, aku begitu mencintai kalian semua." Ujar Jeonghan tiba-tiba.

"Bukankah kau hanya mencintai Seungcheol hyung, Jeonghani hyung?"

"Hentikan godaanmu itu Seokmin-ah, tidakkah kau lihat wajahnya?" Ujar Jisoo.

"Ooo, Seungcheol hyung bantu aku." Seokmin bergeser ke arah Seungcheol.

"Sebaiknya jangan mendekat padaku, tidak berpengaruh apa-apa." Seungcheol memberikan cengiran terbaiknya

Jeonghan mulai bangkit dari tempat duduknya, Seokmin pun berdiri dan mulai berlari. Jeonghan ikut berlari mengejar Seokmin, gerutuan keluar dari bibir tipis Jeonghan sementara dan ayunan tangannya tidak berhenti untuk menarik yang lebih muda.

"Aaaaa... Maafkan aku, aku mencintaimu Jeonghan Hyung."

"Awas kau Lee Seokmin. Berhenti kau." Jeonghan terus berteriak.

Member lain melihat adegan pengejaran itu dengan tawa berderai. Bahkan Soonyoung, Seungkwan dan Chan ikutan berdiri dan berteriak heboh. Sementara Mingyu menggenggam tangan Wonwoo yang tertawa mengerutkan hidungnya. Minghao, Jun, Vernon dan Jisoo tertawa sampai wajah mereka memerah.

"Aku mencintai kalian semua, Seventeen." Seungcheol berteriak, tapi member lain masih asik dengan kegiatannya sendiri-sendiri. Tidak ada yang menggubris leader mereka, namun dalam hati mereka mengucapkan kalimat yang sama, 'mencintai Seventeen'.

-END-

Sebuah fiksi yang seharusnya aku berikan untuk aniv sebuah grup wa, tapi aku tidak bisa menyelesaikannya tepat waktu jadi ya aku post di sini saja. Silahkan berkomentar jika dirasa perlu. Thanks ^^


End file.
